<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junior Year by Come_back_to_earth1191720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362422">Junior Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720'>Come_back_to_earth1191720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior year is the year they both take chances. Jess is tired of being the shy good girl and Nick is tired of being Caroline's backup plan. When they're paired up for a group project they're forced to spend some alone time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Jess is excited to start her Junior year of highschool. For the first time in her life she's starting the year with a boyfriend. Spencer had asked her out at the end of the previous school year and she had spent her entire summer (when not with CeCe) with him.  <br/>     He has long dirty blonde hair that made her knees weak and she loved how tall he was compared to her. He was a sensitive guy who loved riding his bike more than anything in the world. If she was honest, she kind of wished they could go on a date that didn't consist of them riding their bikes around town.<br/>      Jess sat on her bed as her best friend CeCe held up different outfit options to her for Jess' first day of Junior year. "Jess, maybe we should go to the mall..." CeCe says while holding up a bright pink polka dot dress. "CeCe what's wrong with the way I dress?" Jess pouts. "Nothing babe, I love your unique style. You're the one who told me you wanted to get out of your comfort zone this year and change it up." She had said that.  <br/>     They were Juniors now. Jess was seventeen and she had never been to any highschool parties despite the numerous ones CeCe had tried to drag her along to. She had never even tried alcohol. At least she finally had her first kiss over the summer. No matter how awkward it was. Spencer was all tongue.   <br/>     Jess had always been the good girl. Her parents never had to worry about her sneaking out or lying. They had to put up with that enough when her older sister, Abby was her age. She was just so tired of hearing about all of the amazing things she was missing out on from CeCe.  <br/>    She would always get a phone call from her best friend after she had been to a party describing all of the cute boys, loud music, and excessive amounts of alcohol. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when hearing about all of Cece's hookups and makeout sessions with random attractive guys. <br/>     It had gotten her thinking that maybe she should take the next step with Spencer; not wanting to remain a virgin forever. The only problem was it never felt like the right time. Spencer never took the initiative, completely oblivious to the hints she'd throw his way. Deciding that CeCe was right, they headed to the mall. <br/>    After a full and tiring day of shopping, Jess was feeling a lot more confident with her outfit choices for this year. This was the year she would take chances. This was the year she would break out of her shell she reminded herself.</p><p>     Nick Miller was dreading school in the morning. He hated school.. well he hated most things, but school was at the top of that list. Just two more years he reminded himself while sitting in his empty home eating a pizza he had ordered for himself.  <br/>     His Sophomore year had been the worst year of his life. His dad left again, this time not returning. His mom was always gone now too, having to travel for work a lot in order to provide for their family. The only thing that had kept him sane was his girlfriend Caroline and his best friends: Schmidt and Winston.     <br/>     Then Caroline dumped him right before summer break not even giving him a reason. His friends told him it was for the best considering all they ever did was fight. They did their best to distract him and cheer him up. Their entire summer was spent at Nick's playing beer pong, watching movies, and playing videogames. <br/>    Even though by the end of summer he was in a much better place than he was at the beginning, they knew going back to school where she would be everyday would seriously affect him. "What he needs his a rebound." Schmidt tells Winston while aggressively mashing the buttons of his controller.  <br/>    They were brainstorming ideas to help Nick while he was in the bathroom. "Dude you know that isn't going to happen, Caroline was his first. He's not going to just jump in bed with a random girl." "That's exactly why he needs to though, Winston. He needs to move on for good or he's just going to keep crawling back to that devil woman every time she gets bored and decides to break his pure little sensitive heart yet again. This has been going on since Freshman year!' They agree that this will be the year that Nick will take chances and break out of his shell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Jess gives Spencer a peck on the lips as the bell rings indicating the official start of Junior year. She decided against one of the outfits she had bought the previous day with CeCe. Telling herself she would work her way up to those outfits when she felt more comfortable.  <br/>     For now she would stick to her colorful dresses. "I'll see you at lunch?" She asks him. "Probably not, Jess Jess. I'll be busy with bike club." He shrugs. "Oh.. okay well I'll see you in 7th for history?" "Yeah, see you then!" He calls back already walking to class. She's sad that she only has one class with him this year. Last year they had four classes together which is probably the only reason he had even noticed her.<br/>     She's walking toward the cafeteria for lunch. So far the first day of school had been pretty uneventful. She did make a new friend in 3rd period. His name was Schmidt. She had always seem him around noting that he use to weigh a lot more before dropping all the weight over the summer of Freshman year. Before today they had never talked and even though he was kind of weird and extremely flirty, there was something endearing about him. <br/>     When she reached the cafeteria she confirmed that Spencer was indeed not there. She can't be mad.. he is the president of the club after all. She finds CeCe after getting her mediocre food and CeCe tells her there aren't any seats left at their usual tables. Scanning the room Jess' eyes light up at the sight of her new friend. "There!" She points enthusiastically. <br/>      CeCe follows the direction of Jess' finger landing on the table in the very back occupied by three boys flicking corn at each other's mouths. One boy she recognized as Schmidt only because he's given her a Valentine's day card every year since Kindergarten. She had to admit his perseverance after 11 years of rejection was impressive. She also noted how much different he looked after dropping all that weight. "Not bad" she thought.  <br/>     The other two boys, Winston and Nick had never said a word to her. She only knew them by their reputation of performing stupid pranks together and also remembering that Nick had dated Caroline (who she hated) for a long time off and on. "Jess, I don't think so... what about the restrooms?" She's asks as the boys cheer when a piece of corn finally lands in Winston's mouth. " Don't be ridiculous CeCe. Schmidts really nice... He even asked about you today." "Of course he did" rolling her eyes she huffs a "fine" before following her best friend toward the three dummies. <br/>      When they reach the table the three boys freeze, a piece of corn flying and hitting Winston in the face. "Hey guys.. we were wondering if we could sit here?" "Of course, ladies don't be silly!" Schmidt answers excitedly. <br/>      As they walk around to sit Jess notices Schmidt and she thinks his name is Nick arguing. "So I'm Jess and this is CeCe." She introduces politely. "Oh we know who you two gorgeous women are.. don't we gentleman?" "What did I tell you about talking like a douchebag, man?" Nick huffs. "This is Nicholas." Schmidt points to the pouting brunette in the flannel. "Nick" the boy corrects. <br/>     Ignoring Nick he motions toward Winston. "This is my bro Winnie" "Winston.. and don't call me bro." He shakes his head at his over the top friend. "Awesome. Thanks for letting us sit here. Hope we aren't bothering you guys!" Jess says spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Not at all." Schmidt responds cheerfully before Nick cuts him off " You should probably get here a little earlier tomorrow so you can find another seat though." He says not bothering to look up from his tray.  <br/>      Jess doesn't like this kid. She's only known him for a few minutes, but she already notices how he sucks the enjoyment out of everything around him. He seemed to be having a good time before they sat down though. "Do you have a problem with me or something?" Jess asks bravely. He starts to answer before Winston cuts him off. "Nick has a problem with everyone.. don't take it personally."  <br/>     The rest of lunch was a blast besides the moments when Nick would mumble some smart ass remark at something Jess would say. Jess doesn't know what his problem is, but she's just glad when the bell rings so she doesn't have to deal with his bad attitude and snarky comments anymore.  <br/>    Schmidt tells them they're welcomed at their table anytime. She knows that's not completely true for everyone at that table. Specifically the ass in the flannel, but she tells him that they will take him up on that offer just to enjoy the look on Nick's face as he scrunches it up resembling a turtle. A cute turtle she thinks before scolding her self for even considering it. She did like annoying him though since his entire presence annoyed her.<br/>      7th period finally arrives and she can't wait to catch up with her boyfriend. She walks into her history class and makes her way to the seat beside Spencer trying to ignore the fact that it's also the seat beside none other than Nick Miller. She feels him staring daggers into her as she takes a seat. She flips her hair over her shoulder and turns her back to him facing her boyfriend instead. "Jess Jess" he says holding her hand and kissing it. She giggles then shoots Nick a bird when she hears him fake gagging at their interaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A few weeks have gone by and Jess has gotten use to her daily routine.. She and CeCe sit with the boys everyday despite Nick trying his best to make them feel unwelcomed. Jess has gotten to know them all a little better, even Nick. <br/>      He's had a rough year so she can't really blame him for his gloomy attitude. She doesn't know all of the specifics considering every time she brings it up, she's told to drop it by all three boys. She does know that both of his parents are gone a lot allowing him and his friends to spend most of their time at his house alone.  <br/>     She knows not to ever mention Caroline after she had mentioned to CeCe that she had to sit beside her in one of her classes knowing CeCe hates her. Nick instantly got angry and tried to defend her. Apparently they had been dating on and off since Freshman year and she broke his heart this summer. What a bitch Jess thought.  <br/>      In 7th period she spends her time catching up with Spencer about every aspect of their day and arguing with Nick over literally anything imaginable. Sometimes when they're arguing she'll catch him smile a little before quickly covering it up with a turtle face. He has a nice smile and she decides that she wants to make him smile more.  <br/>     One afternoon during 7th period the class assignment was to pick a topic you're passionate about and hold a debate with the class. Jess talks about ocean life conservation laying out an entire detailed presentation that no one dares argue with.  <br/>    Nick explains why marijuana should be legalized in all 50 states making some good points and throwing in some jokes to make his classmates including Jess laugh. She likes this side of him. The passionate/funny Nick Miller.    <br/>     Then Spencer says he thinks it should be illegal to use any form of transportation besides a bicycle. Nick doesn't hold back as he argues with Spencer about all of the reasons it's a stupid idea. When they start to get more heated the teacher calms them down before asking if anyone else wanted to weigh in on the topic providing a third opinion.  <br/>    Spencer looks at Jess expectantly as does Nick. "Umm.. I can really see both sides." She mumbles quietly. "Oh really, Jessica you can see both sides!? How will we travel to other countries? Come on Jess you're not stupid. You don't have to agree with a stupid idea just because he's your boyfriend." Nick raises his voice standing up to emphasize his point. "I'm not agreeing with him.. I'm keeping an open mind. I'm sorry I don't get angry and shut everyone out when I disagree with them like you, Nicholas!" She shouts standing too.  <br/>     The bell rings and neither of them look away from their intense stare down. "Come on Jess Jess, he's not worth your time" Spencer says grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She doesn't sit with them at lunch the next day.  <br/>     She can feel their eyes on her and CeCe as they try and ignore them. She glances up and sees Nick staring at her before looking away quickly. She just feels too embarrassed. Not only because he got her so worked up in front of the whole class, but because she knew he was right. Spencer's idea was stupid and the only reason she didn't debate (which was the whole assignment) was because she was too afraid it would make him mad at her. He takes biking way too seriously.  <br/>      It's 7th period once again and their teacher announces they have a project that involves being put into partners. Their assignment being that they will be given a political party and they have to set up a campaign and figure out their standings on certain popular political issues. When they are done they have to run against other groups and hold their own presidential debates. <br/>     Jess scoots closer to Spencer hoping the teacher will just lazily pair up people by who they're sitting next too. Much to her disappointment, the teacher pulls out a clipboard announcing the names of the already determined partners. She sarcastically laughs toward the ceiling feeling like the whole world is playing a huge prank on her when she hears her name called followed by Nick's.  <br/>     After class she stays back trying to convince her teacher to pair her with anyone else. "He's the most difficult person I've ever met. He hates working with other people, it's going to be impossible to agree on anything." She whines. "That's exactly why I placed him with you. If anyone can persuade him it will be you, Jess. It's going to take someone with patience. Someone who cares about her work." Jess still not happy shakes her head begging her teacher to change her mind. " Jessica, you will be an amazing teacher one day. Just think of Nick as your first student. It'll be a challenge, but I know you can handle it."<br/>   "Nick wait up!" She calls running after him out of breath. He finally stops leaning up against the side of his car. She'll give him one thing: Spencer never looks that good leaning against his bike. She was jealous of all of her classmates with their cars. She had wanted to get one over the summer, but Spencer had talked her out of it convincing her if she really cared about the environment she'd just take her bike to school. <br/>     Nick is watching her, waiting patiently for her to snap out of her thoughts. She's always daydreaming. He wishes he could know what she was thinking. Wonders when they're arguing if she enjoys it a little too. " So we're partners" she says when she comes out of her thoughts. "Yeah, but I know you don't want to talk to me considering you didn't even eat lunch with us today so if you want to work separately and then just combine our work when we're done I'm cool with that." He says looking at his feet. <br/>     "No Nick, look I'm sorry. You were right yesterday Spencer's idea was dumb like.. really dumb and the entire point of the assignment was to debate and I shouldn't have let the fact that hes my boyfriend stop me from voicing my opinions. He just has this way of intimidating me and making me just go along with whatever he says. I don't know what it is.. maybe his hair? It's like super soft.. like weirdly soft." "Okay Jess we'll work together." He says smiling at her happy that she admitted he was right. " Well we should probably get started soon." " Yeah sure.. Monday in class we'll get started." <br/>     He opens the door of his car signaling he's about to leave. "No! I mean.. it's not secret that you and I don't exactly see eye to eye on everything. So it'll probably take us twice as long as the others to complete the assignment." He waits for her to finish her point. "Sooo it would probably be smart if we work outside of school too." She says shyly afraid he would reject that idea. I mean he hates even sitting at the same table as her.. why would he want to see her after school?    <br/>      Sensing her nervousness he softens a little. "Geez you don't get enough of me at lunch and in history, Jessica?" He jokes. Laughing when she punches his arm playfully. Is that blush? He wonders to himself. "Believe me Miller, this is the last way I want to spend my time outside of school, but I take my school work very seriously." She smirks. "Okay what about tomorrow night? You can come to my house and we can try and knock out as much as we can so you don't have to spend too much time with me.. we don't want Spencer getting jealous." He jokes. She rolls her eyes before agreeing and getting his address.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The next day Nick is cleaning up the house when Winston and Schmidt walk through the door without knocking. "Hey man wanna play some beer pong?" "Can't tonight" is all he says not looking up from the floor as he vacuums. "Is Nick Miller cleaning right now!? Winston pinch me I must be dreaming. OW WINSTON that is just a figure of speech you psycho!" Schmidt yells rubbing his arm in pain. "Haha very funny guys. I clean.... Sometimes." Nick says shrugging his shoulders. "No you don't, Nick. I'm surprised you even know how to work that thing." "Yeah Winston, I know how to work the sucky robot thing I'm not dumb."  <br/>     Schmidt reaches over and smacks Nick's head "it's called a vacuum you caveman! What's really going on.. do you have a hot date or something?" He asks excitedly. "No nothing like that. Jess is just coming over to work on this stupid history assignment."  <br/>     Schmidt and Winston's eyes grow wide at the mention of their bubbly friend. " Nick Miller you dirty dog!" Schmidt whistles. "Oh it's going down tonight!" Winston yells high fiving Schmidt. "Shut up ya idiots. This is Jess we're talking about. She's gonna come over wearing a dress with kittens and rainbows on it and then we're going to argue for ten minutes until she decides to do the project on her own and storms out." Schmidt and Winston tease Nick a little more pointing out that he's wearing his nicest shirt and is clearly wearing his dads expensive cologne before being kicked out by a grumpy Nick.<br/>    <br/>     Why was she so worried about what to wear? It was just Nick. I don't want to give him anything to tease me about she convinces herself picking out for the first time, one of the cute outfits her and CeCe bought at the mall.  <br/>     She looks in the mirror and snaps a picture of the cute sweater she was wearing tucked into her skirt that went to her mid thigh smiling at the picture before sending it to CeCe for approval. "It's just Nick right? I'd say you could show up in a trash bag and still be the most fashionable there". CeCe replies. " CeCe seriously. You know he always teases me. I just want to limit the amount of bickering between us tonight so we can get this over with. I don't want to give him any ammunition." She sends back. " Babe you look hot there's absolutely nothing negative he could say.. well he's Nick so he'll probably think of something, but you look amazing. <br/>     He hears the knock at the door gulping the last drops of the beer he's gripping in his hand. Why was he so nervous? It was just Jess. He was going to kill Schmidt and Winston for making him nervous. "You're ten minutes early. Just couldn't wait to annoy me huh, Je.." He stops when he sees her. Eyes going wide as they scan down her body. This outfit was new. "Hey Nick" she says nonchalantly, ignoring the tingling sensation she gets when she catches his eyes travel down her body. "Well are you going to invite me in or what, Miller" she teases trying to break the tension. He coughs while shaking his head trying to collect himself. Get it together Miller. "Yeah come in Jess" he says nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.<br/>      "So the bathroom is down the hall to the right. I figured we could work here." He says motioning toward the living room couch. "Sounds good to me!" Jess sings plopping down on the couch. Nick decides he needs another beer when her short skirt rides a little higher up her thigh. "Thirsty?" He asks already making his way into the kitchen. "Yeah I'll just have whatever you're having." She yells back while laying all of her supplies on the coffee table. <br/>      Nick hands her the beer hesitantly sitting beside her. He makes sure he leaves space between them. She takes the beer from him and begins inspecting it; trying to work up the courage to open it. Don't be weird it's just a beer. She scolds herself. "Jess?" Crap he's going to think I'm such a loser. "Jess, need help opening it?" He takes the beer from her before hitting it against the coffee table opening it, looking like he's done that move a thousand times.  <br/>     He hands it back to her and she sighs "Nick.. I know you're going to make fun of me, but I've never had alcohol before." She nibbles on her lip nervously. He feels bad when he realizes he was unintentionally making her feel pressured. He feels even worse when she thinks he would make fun of her for it. "I'm sorry Jess I didn't know. Do you want like a water or something? She looks at him confused. "You're not going to make fun of me?" He shrugs "No, Jess I'm not an asshole." She squints her eyes at him unconvinced. "Okay I can be an ass sometimes, but I'm not that much of an ass. I would never pressure you into something you're not comfortable with." <br/>       He stands to get her a water when her hand shoots up grabbing his bicep to pull him back down. She feels his muscles there and has to stop herself from squeezing it. "I've always wanted to try it.. might as well." "Are you sure, Jess? You really don't have to, I can drink water too if you want?" Ugh why was he being so sweet? "No thank you, Nick. I want to." She says confidently bringing the bottle up to her lips and taking a small sip. "blech!" She makes a fake gagging noise sticking her tongue out. "This tastes like pee." She shakes her head in disgust. "I'm not surprised you know what pee tastes like" Nick says laughing.  <br/>    She punches his arm telling him to shut up before laughing with him. She clinks her bottle with his and takes a much larger gulp. Nick's eyes light up and he pats her back supportingly "that's my girl!" She knows it's just an expression, but that doesn't stop her from imagining what it would be like to be Nick Miller's girl. <br/>    Two hours later they have surprisingly gotten a lot of work done. Nick is a lot more agreeable after he's had a few and Jess..well Jess is a lot more flirty. At some point music is playing and she decides she has to dance to it. She stands on the couch swaying her hips to the music. <br/>      Nick watches her and he hates that his friends were right.. he wants to kiss her. She has a boyfriend and shes gorgeous... She'd never go for you anyway. He tells himself. "Jess, maybe you should sit down." "Okay party pooper" she says giggling as her hands find his broad shoulders for balance and wow they're strong shoulders.. this time she's too tipsy to stop her self from rubbing them then giving them each a squeeze.  <br/>     Then she not so accidentally falls into his lap with an "oops" between giggles. She looks up into his wide eyes. His hand finds her hip to move her, but then she's sitting up on his lap straighter and he struggles to suppress the noice rising in his throat. Her hands wrap around his neck "I like you, Miller" she says sweetly. "Yeah... I like you too, Jess" he whispers rubbing her arm with one hand as his other is still placed on her hip tracing circles. <br/>      She slowly leans into him and he's screaming at himself to stop her, but her lips look so soft and she smells like strawberries. Her lips ghost over his waiting for him to close the distance. His entire body feels like it's on fire as he closes the small space between their lips. It starts soft and slow both to afraid to move further. Then Nick licks her bottom lip and she moans before deepening the kiss. Two things happen: Nick feels electricity shoot through his body (he can't remember that happening when he would kiss Caroline) and Jess' phone rings.  <br/>     She breaks away from the kiss suddenly a lot more sober as she jumps up from his lap when answering her phone. "What's up CeCe? No I'm still at Nick's. What no I didn't realize it was that late.. no.. okay yeah I had a few beers. No I'm fine. I rode my bike here. Well I can't just stay here. Okay thanks." She hangs up texting CeCe before stating. " CeCe is gonna pick me up so I can sleep at her house." He nods not able to think of words.  <br/>      She texts her mom to let her know she's staying with CeCe. She sits on the opposite end of the couch. "Nick." She starts before he cuts her off. "It's fine, Jess. I know you have Spencer. We just had too much to drink. Next time we'll just drink water." He shrugs. Next time. He's okay with there being a next time? "Okay" she smiles. CeCe honks outside. Jess grabs all of her things, giving Nick an awkward side hug before running out to the car. He leans against his now shut door touching his still tingling lips. He was in trouble.<br/>       "You kissed him!?" CeCe yells driving to her house. Jess hides her face in her hands. "I know.. I know. I was just feeling really flirty and tipsy and he was wearing that navy button up and he smelled so good." "So..how was it?" Jess groans. "It was the best kiss I've ever had... which I mean doesn't mean much since I've only ever kissed one other person. But it was amazing and a part of me wishes you didn't call so I could've kept kissing him and I'm a terrible human! I have a boyfriend!" Jess screams "Barely" CeCe mumbles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nick and Jess try to finish all of their work at school almost succeeding. "We're not done yet and the presentation is tomorrow." Jess groans. "Hey, it's okay you can just come over tonight." Nick says shrugging his shoulders. Jess' eyes grow wide and she snaps her head to the left to look at Spencer who is working on his project with his partner. She looks back at Nick tapping her pencil on the desk nervously "umm.. I don't know Nick." He sighs. He shouldn't have kissed her. He had such a fun night and now she's too afraid to come back over. "What if Schmidt and Winston are there?" He asks instantly regretting it. They were going to annoy the hell out of him. He had stupidly told them about the kiss when she left. He just wanted advice, instead he just got two idiots making kissing noises at him all night. "Yeah.. okay and CeCe." She agrees.<br/><br/>     Jess is wearing jeans and a t-shirt not wanting to give Nick any reason to look at her the way he was the other night. And she prays hes not wearing that navy button down that makes his arms look heavenly. As soon as Jess and CeCe knock on Nick's door, Schmidt is flirting with CeCe. <br/>     Two hours later their project is done and they're on their second game of beerpong. Winston is passed out on the couch after betting Nick he could drink twice as much as him. Nick and Jess are against CeCe and Schmidt. Jess makes the winning shot surprisingly, making Nick grab her and spin her around. When he realizes he's still holding her with her chest pressed against his, he feels his heart beat faster. He glances at her lips quickly before setting her down and clearing his throat. <br/>     They decide that they've played enough and they put on a movie to watch and sober up. Five minutes In Jess looks over to see CeCe on Schmidt's lap on the recliner sucking each other's faces. Jess makes a gagging noise earning a middle finger from her best friend. "I'm glad it's not weird between us". She says smiling at Nick, who is sitting impossibly close to her thanks to Winston taking up the majority of the couch. "Me too, Jess. I'm glad we're friends. I know I can be an ass, but I like having ya around." "Aww thanks, Miller!" She pats his thigh. <br/>     When she wakes up her head is on Nick's chest and his arm is wrapped around her. "Oh my god!" She yells waking everyone up "We're late" Everyone groans in unison as they get ready for school. "Who's dumb dea was it to drink on a school night?" Winston points accusingly at his friends. "I actually think it was yours, pal." Nick pats him on the shoulder. <br/>     They miss first period, but they're just proud of themselves for going to school at all while they're suffering from agonizing hangovers. Jess and Nick do great with their fake campaign. They take turns speaking and they do great during the debate portion, backing each other up and working extremely well together. Their teacher congratulates them giving Jess a thumbs up. <br/>    They're waiting for the bell to ring to end their day when Nick asks Jess if she's wants to go to a party that Schmidt is forcing him and Winston to go to Saturday night. "Oh sure sounds like fun!" They smile at each other. "Really Jess Jess.. you don't want to go to some lame party." She hears Spencer behind her. And wow she hasn't even acknowledged him today. "Well it sure sounds like she does." Nick says annoyed. Spencer ignores Nick and grabs Jess' hand kissing it. "Do you really want to spend your Saturday at some stupid party Jess? I was thinking maybe we could hang out?" "Really?" She asks hopeful. "It has been a while since we spent time together. You've been so busy with your club and I've been.." She doesn't want to think about what shes been doing. She looks back at Nick apologetically, but he just gives her a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.<br/><br/>The next day Jess is waiting for Spencer outside when she sees him along with ten other people peddling towards her. "You ready, babe?" "Oh I thought it would just be you and me today, Spence.." she says disappointed. I thought you liked bikes, Jess?" He asks suspiciously. "I do! It's just.. we haven't spent any alone time together since this summer." "Aww Jess Jess.. you knew what my priorities were before we started dating." He says rubbing her shoulder. <br/>     Rochelle ( one of the bikers) grabs his hand in hers " I told you she doesn't really care about the lifestyle, babe." Did she just... Jess feels her blood boiling. "ITS NOT A FLIPPING LIFE STYLE! It's a stupid hobby. Oh and while I'm being honest, your idea about making other forms of transportation illegal is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Spencer grabs his chest shocked. It feels so good letting it all out she can't stop. " It's obvious you don't really care about this relationship. You only care about your stupid bike and your dumb long hair and I hate when you call me Jess Jess and I kissed Nick!" <br/>    When she catches her breath from getting so worked up she notices everyone staring angrily at her. "Well we've done more than just kiss!" Rochelle yells back getting closer to Spencer. Spencer's eyes go wide. "You.. you cheated on me with her?" Jess says quietly. "For how long?" She's not even angry considering she also technically cheated, she's just sad. "Since school started back.. we just have so much in common." Rochelle answers for him.. "Goodbye Spencer... I hope you two are happy together." "Wait Jess!" He calls after he, but she's already going inside. She watches them ride away from her living room window and she sighs. It's not a sad sigh.. more of a relieved sigh. "Hello?" Nick answers. "I'm coming to the party." Jess says determined. "Awesome we'll pick ya up at 8!" He replies trying to not sound too excited. She hangs up to look for the perfect outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "CeCe you have to come with me. I've never done anything like this before and I need someone to have my back. Jess says while trying on another dress. "Oh I'm sure Nick will have your back tonight." She smirks. Jess tries to hide her blush. "No CeCe.. I already told you he's my friend they all are. I don't want to ruin anything. Not to mention the one time we kissed he was super drunk and so was I. It didn't mean anything. I just want to get stupid drunk and hook up with some attractive guy I'll never talk to again." She says spinning around in a short black dress. "That's the one, babe. Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want you to get hurt." "CeCe I'll be fine. You do it all the time. I just want to forget about Spencer and let loose. I don't want to care about the consequences for once." "Okay.. then I'll be there with you to make sure you're okay." CeCe says hugging her friend. "Now let's do your hair and makeup."<br/><br/>The guys pull up to Jess' house. "Wow.. she looks.. wow." Nick mumbles when he sees Jess walking to the car. "I know... My beautiful brown goddess" Schmidt sighs. Winston punches them both in the arm. "You two are so whipped. We're about to go to a party filled with hot girls. I need my wingmen. Not two love struck puppy dogs following our friends around all night." "Winston, relax man. We're gonna get you a girl. Don't worry, Jess is with Spencer so Im going to need a wingman too." He says still watching Jess. "Hey guys!" She says excitedly getting into the car. "Hey! We're glad you two could make it. What happened with the date?" Nick says trying to sound cool. "Oh we kind of broke up." Jess says before turning to CeCe "How's my lipstick?" "It's great babe! Guys are going to be all over you tonight. I'm so proud." She says high fiving Jess. Nicks eyes immediately finds Wisntons and he looks at him apologetically.. Winston just sighs "I guess I'll be my own wingman."  <br/>     They get to the party and Nick gets them all drinks. "So this is like your first party ever?" "Yeah.. I was always too scared. I'm done being scared now. I just want to go crazy like CeCe or Abby." "Well do your thing girl." He says supportively before cringing at himself. Winston had dragged Nick away to help him get a blonde girl that had been "eyeing him" all night. <br/>     When they failed miserably Nick went straight back to talk to Jess. She was leaning against a wall talking to Sam. He's a tall handsome football player. Nick hates him. He thinks he's so cool and he hooks up with a different girl every week. Caroline left him one week to be with Sam before Sam got bored and moved on to another girl and Nick stupidly took her back. <br/>     Now he's putting his arm around her and she doesn't seem like she hates it and Nick wants to throw up. "Hey, Jessica.. whatcha up to?" "Oh Nick! This is Sam. Sam this is Nick. Sam was just telling me about how he wants to be a doctor." She says dreamily. Sam leans in and whispers in her ear making her giggle.. "Hey Jess can I talk to you for a second." Nick says grabbing her hand. "What's up" she says once they've stepped a few feet away. "That guy is no good Jess. He's slept with like the entire school. He's a complete player." "That's exactly what I need, Nicholas." "Don't call me Nicholas and no it's not Jess. Take if from me. I've only ever slept with Caroline and the thought of sleeping with a random person for a one night stand.. it just doesn't feel right. You want something special." "Well I never slept with Spencer so it's not the same thing." She says slurring her words. "Wait you and Spencer never.." Nick stares at her intensely. "Jess, you can not let your first time be some drunk hookup. You deserve so much better." He says rubbing her arm. "Well Nick, I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of missing out. I'm not thinking tonight. I'm just going to have fun and go crazy for once in my life so please just be a good friend and support me." She says angrily. "Is that what you want? You want me to be a good friend?" He asks just as angry. "Fine Jessica. Go make a horrible mistake and I'll sit here and just let you do it cause I'm supportive." He shakes his head in disbelief. <br/>     Jess marches over to Sam and she's so angry at Nick for being such a good person and being right and she just wants to forget about his stupid handsome face and the way he says her name and so she kisses Sam. It doesn't feel the same way it felt when she kissed Nick, but its still an amazing kiss and now she's being picked up and oh wow his hands are everywhere. "Umm maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?" She whispers. "Yeah I can do that." He says back carrying her upstairs. <br/>     Nick watches the whole thing and he feels like someone took his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. All he wants to do is drink and forget, but CeCe was supposed to be the designated driver and he saw her doing shots with Schmidt and normally he wouldn't be the responsible one, but he needs to be sober to make sure Jess is okay. "Hey, Nick.." ugh this is the worst night of his life. "Hey Caroline.."Nick says back barely looking at her. "You look good.. you want a drink?" She says offering him her cup. "No I'm DD tonight." He groans back. "You. Nick Miller are designated driver? What bet did you lose?" She laughs. "Come on you can call a cab. Come dance with me" she says grabbing his shoulders. "No Caroline really I can't. I can't with you anymore. No more coming back to me when you're bored or lonely. I'm not going to be your backup plan anymore." He says looking her straight in the eye for the first time. "Okay... I understand. I'm sorry Nick." She says sadly turning around and walking away.    <br/>     He goes upstairs to check on Jess cause he can't stand just waiting around. He doesn't know what to expect. He knows he doesn't want to see her with him or hear her. He knows that would kill him, but he needs to make sure she's okay. He climbs up the last set of stairs when he sees her sitting on the floor in the hallway back pressed up against the bedroom door. "Hey Jess.. everything okay?" He says quietly walking toward her. "Yeah.. umm. I just don't want to be here anymore if that's okay?" She says trying not to cry. "Yeah of course. Let me tell the guys. Do you want me to walk you to the car?" "Yes please" she says quietly. <br/>     He helps her stand up and walks her downstairs. He doesn't even know what happened, but he knows Jess is crying and he knows he wants to kill Sam. He sees Schmidt and lets him know that they're ready to go to which Schmidt says is a terrible idea that it's only 10 and that they would just stay and find a ride home. Nick starts driving afraid to ask her anything that would upset her. "So back to your place?" He asks. "Do you think we could maybe go to your house instead? I don't want to be alone right now and I already told my mom I was staying at Cece's" "Yeah of course Jess." He says patting her leg. <br/>     When they get to his house he lays her out one of his shirts and a pair of shorts to sleep in. When she doesn't leave his room to change he quickly turns around and covers his eyes with his hands not wanting to be a creep. She must really not want to be alone. He thinks to himself making him angry once again at the thought of what Sam could've done to her. <br/>     "Could I.. could we maybe share a bed tonight?" She asks in a timid voice. "Umm.. idk if that's... Is that okay?" He asks unsure of himself. "You can turn around now. And yeah I mean I share a bed with CeCe all the time and I'm sure you share a bed with Winston and Schmidt." She says as he turns around and runs his eyes up and down her body quickly before adverting his eyes to something on the floor. "Yeah well Winston and Schmidt don't look like that in my clothes." He mumbles gesturing towards her body with his hands. She blushes. "You let them wear your clothes alot?" She laughs when he gives her an annoyed face. "I just really need someone to talk to and your my friend" she says calmly sitting on the bed. "Right... Friends". <br/>     He decides to keep his shirt and pajama pants on even though he usually sleeps in just his boxers. They lay down making sure to leave a good amount of space between them. She turns toward him and and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Everything was going okay. The kissing was good. I mean not the best kiss I've ever had, but it was nice. Then he started to take my dress off and it just felt so wrong. And when I asked him to slow down he got annoyed and told me I was being a tease and I just ran out of the room. You can say you told me so now." <br/>    Nick looks at her and shakes his head. "He's an idiot Jess. You don't want someone like him. You want someone who will wait forever for you. Someone who makes you feel safe and beautiful. Someone who makes you feel worth it cause you are Jess." A tear threatens to fall but she wipes it away before it can. "You wanna know what my best kiss was?" She asks him shyly. "Sure" he replies studying her lips. "It was with this really annoying guy who makes me so angry sometimes. But he also makes me laugh more than anyone else and he gives me these butterflies when he looks at me or says my name... Hes got these stupid big brown eyes and this stubbles that scratched me when we kissed and I can't stop thinking about how good it felt. <br/>     As soon as she finishes her sentence his lips are on hers. It's even better than she remembered. She kisses him back harder and this is how it's supposed to feel. This is what she was missing with Spencer and Sam. He trails his lips down to her neck and starts sucking and nibbling there making a moan escape her mouth. It's the sexiest thing he's ever heard and his goal in life is to make her make that noise as many times as possible.     <br/>     His hand finds her hip and she throws a leg over him and then she's straddling him and she can feel how hard he is under her and this is the farthest she's ever gotten with a guy. She should be scared but she's not. She rocks back and forth causing him to groan and she feels a sense of pride knowing shes making him feel good. His hands trail from her waist up under her shirt and he stops before getting to her breast. Hes looking at her and she knows he's asking for permission which makes her want him even more. She nods her head frantically and bites her lip hard when he starts massaging her breasts with his large hands. <br/>     She takes her shirt off and he eyes her hungrily. He flips them around so he's on top and he trails his kisses down to her breast. Taking his time with each one she arches her back up into him. "You're so beautiful." He says softly before kissing her a lot slower this time. She tugs at his shirt and he takes it off. She can't take her eyes off of the bulge in his pajama pants. She reaches forward and rubs him though the fabric. He lets out a low moan and bites her neck. "Jess we don't have to.. I meant what I said. I can wait.. you're worth waiting for." He whispers in her ear. "I dont want to wait anymore, Nick. I want you now." She says looking into his eyes to show she's sure. <br/>     He kisses her again "I'll go slow. Tell me to stop at anytime okay? Don't be scared. We don't have to do anything your not comfortable with." "Okay" she says smiling softly. She's not scared. He makes her feel so safe. He takes her shorts off and rubs her ,over her underwear slowly. She moans and lifts her hips up towards him. He takes her underwear off and then he looks at her one more time for permission and when she nods her head again he lowers his mouth on to her. <br/>     She gasps loudly at the feeling of his tongue gently sliding over her thigh toward her center. He circles her clit with his tongue and she moans loudly gripping his hair. She tastes so good and shes making all of the sounds he's imagined her making and he's never been more turned on. He starts going down on her faster groaning as she gets wetter and wetter. "You taste so damn good, Jessica." He groans against her, enjoying himself too much to stop his movements. Her hips buck forward as she gets closer and he has to hold her hips in place to keep her still. "God, Nick this feels amazing. You're so good so good." She whimpers grabbing the hand that's holding her hips still. <br/>      He brushes his thumb over her hand before holding it. The gesture is so sweet and innocent in contrast to what his mouth is currently doing. She thinks its a perfect example of who he is as a person: rough and fiery while also being so sweet and caring. Shes jolted from her thoughts when she feels his index finger slightly pushing into her entrance. He makes eye contact with her and when he sees her worried expression he immediately stops all of his movements. " Is everything okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asks gently. <br/>     She bites her lip while she tries to decide what she wants. Shes a little afraid they're moving too fast but it just feels so good and shes so close. She tries to talk, but her voice comes out pathetically shaky so she stops to collect herself so she doesn't sound so embarrassing. <br/>     He raises up close to her face never letting go of her hand. "It's okay Jess its me... I'm your friend remember?" He says a little mockingly making her giggle. "I umm. I'm a little nervous if I'm being completely honest. I don't know if I'm ready it's all happening so fast, but you're amazing and you make me feel so good and I'm so close I don't want you to stop, but I don't know if.." she's trying to find the words, but she doesn't know how to explain it her innocent mind not wanting to say anything vulgar. "You want me to keep going just with my tongue?" He asks her, staring at her intensely trying to read her response. She nods her head shyly. "if thats.. okay with you I mean." "Uhh yeah, Jess its more than okay." He chuckles. "I could do this all night. I just want to make you feel good. Tonight is all about you." He says before giving her a soft kiss. <br/>     She tastes herself on his lips and blushes when it turns her on more. "Just lay back and relax" he says trailing kisses back down her body. When he reaches her center he doesn't start slowly and gently like he did the first time. This time he goes straight for long fast Stokes with his tongue flat against her and she wasn't ready for it. She shrieks and her hand fly's to his shoulder squeezing as hard as she can. <br/>     He doesn't stop, if anything it encourages him to move faster. He's sucking her clit in his mouth and almost dipping his tongue into her entrance before circling back up massaging her folds. She doesn't understand how he can make her feel so good with just his mouth, but she knows she never wants him to stop. She feels a knot building in her stomach and from her experience when she's taken care of her self she knows she's close. She doesn't know if she's supposed to tell him or if that's a weird thing to do so instead she just says his name multiple times; each time getting louder and louder.  <br/>     She doesn't usually curse because she thinks there are so many words in the English language and there's no sense in using the ones that are deemed "bad" also she thinks of it as practice for when she's a teacher. She doesn't think twice before letting a few "fucks" and "oh shits" free, however; when her eyes roll back and he lets the grip on her hip loosen so she can finish herself off against his mouth. "Fuck oh fuck Nick!" She screams when the final wave of euphoria crashes through her body. <br/>      She feels every muscle in her body clench then relax, melting into a puddle on his bed. She's trying to slow down her breathing when she feels his weight shifting off of the bed. She hears the water turn on and then he's standing over her looking at her like she's a piece of art. "How are you feeling?" He asks searching her eyes. "Amazing... Almost like I'm.. floating. Is that weird?" She asks scrunching her eyebrows. "No it's not weird at all. It's good." He says chuckling at her innocence. "I thought you might want to take a shower?" "Yeah a hot shower would be good.. but what about you?" She asks tilting her head to the side questioningly. "I mean I'll join you if you want, but I thought.." she cuts him off "No I meant what about you." She says again pointing to his obvious erection. "I'm okay Jess. Remember I said tonight was all about you." He says helping her up and giving her a towel before leaving her to shower while he takes care of himself alone.   <br/>      She tries to not freak out while she's in the shower. She doesn't do a great job at that because Nick Miller just ate her out and she doesn't exactly know what to do with that information. It was really good and he was so considerate and respectful, but at the end of the day it's Nick. Her friend Nick. Her friend Nick that makes her blood boil and makes her want to agressively knit things.  <br/>     She doesn't know what to do or what any of this means so she just prays to what ever being is in control of all of this mess that when they wake eup tomorrow it's not weird. When she comes back out shes got his shirt back on this time with no shorts and she crawls back into bed with him. She gives him a small smile, but not much else and he tries to not let it freak him out too much. When she turns around and he can hear her steady breathing noting she's asleep he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding while staring at the ceiling "please don't let it be weird tomorrow"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It's the next morning and it's weird. She wakes up first and she's not exactly sure what she's supposed to do so she gets up and changes into her dress from the night before then she walks downstairs to call CeCe. She needs her best friends advice before Nick wakes up. "Jess? How are you feeling, babe?" CeCe groans her voice dry and scratchy. "I'm feeling okay. I didn't drink too much so just a small headache and no vomit so that's good and I hooked up with Nick and oh you need to come get me so my mom thinks I was really at your house last night.  <br/>     She says it all quickly in one rushed sentence and then holds her breath anticipating how her friend will deal with the news. "YOU DID WHAT? OH MY GOD BABE. We have to talk now. Are you ready I'm coming over like now." "Umm.." she glances up at the stairs and she has a mental battle with herself.  <br/>     She doesn't want to just leave him without saying anything, but she's also a coward and she doesn't know what shes supposed to say and maybe she'll just compromise with herself and write a note. She finds a notebook filled with a bunch of Nick's handwriting reminding herself to ask Nick what "Z For Zombie" is when all of this isn't weird anymore.  <br/>    She writes him a quick note and then quietly peeks through his bedroom door. Sure she could've just put the note somewhere down stairs or in the hallway, but she tells herself he'll be more likely to see it this way and it's definitely not so she can see him one more time before she leaves. When she sees him laying in the same position, sprawled out on his back she smiles tip toeing closer to him to put the note by the bedside table.  <br/>     His shirt is riding higher up his torso revealing the patch of hair trailing from his bellybutton down to his waist band. She stops for a second to reconsider. Maybe she should just tell CeCe that Nick could drop her off back home and she could crawl back in bed and pretend to sleep. He moves a little flipping over on his stomach and grabbing her pillow to hold it close to his chest. She freaks out and quickly checks to make sure the note is where he can see and silently runs of the room.  <br/>     She waits outside for CeCe. When she sees her pull up she runs to the car and jumps in needing to get everything off her chest and get some much needed advice. "Spill now!" CeCe shouts as soon as the passenger door is shut. Jess fills her in on all of the events starting with her talking to Sam and ending with her leaving the note and when she's done she's somewhat of breath and CeCe is speechless which doesn't happen often.    <br/>      "Damnit CeCe what do I do... Say something!" Jess screams burying her face in her hands. "So let me get this straight... A guy that you find attractive made sure you were safe after a jerk tried to take advantage of you, took you to his house, went down on you like all night, didn't want anything in return... and I'm sorry. What's the problem?" "CeCe. The problem is that guy is Nick. I can't be with Nick." She says like CeCe is missing a very important piece of information. "What's wrong with Nick?" "He's just... He's Nick. Okay? He's annoying and he argues about everything. He doesn't believe in banks or the moon landing. He gets under my skin... And he gives such good advice and hes such a good listener and he makes me laugh." <br/>      CeCe looks at Jess with a sad smile. "He's my friend CeCe. I don't want to ruin anything. I can't lose him. Or Schmidt and Winston. This year has already been the best year of my life so far despite being cheated on. It's like I finally feel like I'm apart of something. Like we're a family."  <br/>    They pull up to Jess' house. "Well you just need to tell him that babe. Let him know that you value his friendship and you don't want to ruin it by crossing anymore lines. Schmidt and I are crossing all kinds of lines and it'll most likely blow up in our faces, but that's why you're the responsible one." She runs her arm supportingly then adding " if he's a real friend he'll understand and he'll respect your decision. That doesn't mean that he won't be upset though so just be prepared." "Thanks for everything. I feel a lot better" Jess says giving her friend a hug before getting out of the car.<br/><br/>Nick stretches and lets out a big yawn. He jerks his head up when his hand stretches out and only feels an empty bed beside him. "Jess?" He looks around the room and his eyes land on a piece of paper laying on his night<br/>"<em>Good morning, Nick. I had to get going so my parents wouldn't worry. CeCe is taking me home. Thank you for everything last night. You're a great friend and I'll talk to you at school Monday”</em>. -Jess<br/>     "A great friend" he reads again laughing dryly. "I guess it's gonna be weird then.. it's Jess of course it's going to be weird." He crumples the piece of paper up and throws it away. He doesnt tell Schmidt or Winston about that night, he knows they would never shut up about it if they knew. Instead he tells them he brought her to his house and she slept in his room and he took the couch. He's not a great liar.. actually he's the worst so he tells them over the phone where they can't see his back drenched with sweat. <br/>     Monday at school he tries to talk to her before school, but Spencer is talking to her and he really doesn't want to have to deal with that. He'll just have to wait till lunch. "Hey, Jessica." He says smiling when he sits down beside her. He feels her shoulders tense when their arms brush each other. "Hey, nick." She says staring at her lunch tray. "So I saw you talking to Spencer this morning everything okay?" CeCe says cutting the tension. <br/>     Shes so thankful he hasn't brought up their night together yet. "Oh he just wanted to get back together with me." Nick whips his head up looking at her with wide eyes "and what did you say?" He asks a little to loudly. Schmidt and Winston give him knowing looks and he discreetly flips them off behind her back. "I told him that I wasn't interested." Nick noticably loosens his tense muscles when hearing this. <br/>     The rest of their lunch is spent with Winston complaining about how he didn't get laid thanks to one of his wingmen spending the night with his tongue down CeCes throat and the other leaving just an hour after getting there. When the bell rings Jess grabs Nick's arm before heading out of the cafeteria. "I need to tell you something, Nick." "Right now? Yeah okay what's up?" He fiddles with his hoodie strings nervously waiting to hear what she has to say. <br/>     "Nick good you're still here I have to talk to you about something it's urgent!" Schmidt says running to to the two of them. "Uh can it wait, Scmhidty?" Nick says gesturing toward him and Jess. "I wish it could Nicholas, but no this is more important than anything Jessica has to say." "How do you know that Schmidt? You have no idea wha" "No it's okay I'll just umm tell you in 7th don't wanna be late for class." Jess says nervously running down the hall. "What is it Schmidt?!" Nick asks annoyed. "I need you to tell me which sweater looks best out of these five for when I ask CeCe on a date." He says flipping through photos of himself wearing different sweaters. Nick smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow Nick! What was that for?!" Schmidt yells rubbing his head. "You're an idiot and you need to learn what the word urgent means! and the blue one looks pretty good on ya." He mumbles walking to class. <br/>     When 7th period finally rolls around Jess sprints to class hoping to catch Nick before he sits down. She sees him walking to his seat and she yells for him, but she's too late. "Nicholas." Nick looks up to see Spencer standing over his desk. "What the hell do you want?" Nick says already over today. "I want you to keep your hands off of my Jess Jess." Spencer says getting closer to Nick. "Oh I don't think she's your anything now pal." Nick says standing up and chucking. "And don't worry I barely used my hands she wanted me to use my mouth." Spencer punches him in the nose he holds it for a second before he sees red. He lunges at him knocking him down and getting two good hits in before Jess and the teacher are pulling him off. "Both of you principals office NOW!" The teacher yells. Nick doesn't even let himself look at Jess not wanting to see the disappointment he knows she's feeling towards him. He gets 2 weeks suspension, but Spencer gets 3 for throwing the first punch so he can't really complain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nick has been suspended for a full week and Schmidt and Winston miss him and know he has to be bored so they decide to invite CeCe and Jess over to his house so they can all see him. "Hey man hows the suspended life treating you?" Winston asks hugging him. "It's alright I don't have to get out of bed or put pants on all day so that's something." He shrugs. <br/>   "Nicholas I've missed you! I swear I will destroy that little bike boy for doing this to my best friend!' Schmidt yells when he walks through the door. Nick hugs him too, but pulls away when Schmidt tries to do one of his surprise kisses. "I told you to stop doing that you idiot." He grimaces. "Hey, Nick." CeCe says offhandedly when she leads Jess in holding her hand. "Hey guys" he responds looking at Jess, but she won't even look him in the eye. <br/>     "I ordered pizza. Let's turn some music on and get crazy." Winston shouts. They're playing monopoly.. well trying to, but Nick and Jess refuse to say a word to one another. "Nick Jess landed on your land you have to tell her to pay you. That's how the stupid game works!" Scmhidt yells annoyed. Nick just shrugs his shoulders glancing up to Jess' who is staring back at him with a neutral expression. "That's it! You two are coming with me." CeCe shouts standing up and grabbing them both by their hands. <br/>     She drags them up stairs to Nick's room shoving them both inside. "You two will talk about whatever is going on and settle it. Your friends want to have a fun night and you're both ruining it so fix it." And then she's shutting the door leaving them alone for the first time since that night one week ago. "She scares me." Nick says trying to break the tension. "Jess sits down on his bed and chews on her lip trying to figure out what she even wants to say.  <br/>     She wants to apologize, but she also wants to scream at him for fighting with Spencer. It was self defence, but Spencer isn't an agressive person so Nick must've said something to set him off. "Why did Spencer punch you?" She asks figuring that would maybe clear a few things up for her. "Gee Jess I wonder why. Maybe it has to do with that fact that you told him about what happened after the party?!" Nick says looking down at her from his standing position. "No he was fine when I told him. Well not fine, but he wasn't ready to punch you... What did you say to him?' she asks quietly not wanting to fight.   <br/>     "Oh you think it's my fault?! He punched me first Jess and he walked right up to me telling me to keep my hands off of you like you were his property like he didn't take you for granted the entire time he had you. Like you two weren't broken up. It made me mad so I may have told him I didn't even use my hands that night." He says the last part quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.  <br/>   Jess' eyes grow wide "you what!!? Why would you tell him that? Of course he's going to punch you." She yells. "Hey I wouldn't have said anything if you wouldn't have told him about us in the first place. Why'd you tell him anyway?" He asks finally taking a seat next to her. "He was saying how he wanted to get back together with me and how I needed him and we could go to his dad's lake house this weekend and we could finally do more than kiss and I just got so mad and I wanted him to know that I didn't need him anymore that I had moved on." She says hanging her head. "I know I shouldn't have told him. It's none of his business and it doesn't matter anyway cause it was a one time thing and we're just friends." <br/>    "Just friends?" Nick laughs sarcastically. "Jess we haven't even talked since that night. I had no idea how you felt about what happened between us cause you left and then you didn't bring it up. I've been going crazy all week wondering if you enjoyed it and hoping maybe.. I don't know." She puts her hand on his arm "Nick I did enjoy it. You were amazing, but I don't want to complicate things. You're my friend." She says sweetly, but that just makes him more mad.  <br/>    Caroline was always yelling and acting crazy, but Jess is always the calmer one of the two of them and she always seems to make sense and he hates it. "Well what about what I want, Jess?! Does that even matter? Cause if it did I would tell you that things are already complicated and I'm not just your friend. If I were just your friend I wouldnt know how good you taste. Or how sexy you sound moaning my name." "Nick stop." Jess says when he leans closer to her. "Do you really want me to Jessica? Cause I will if you're sure, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night and I want you so bad. Wanna taste you again. Kiss you again." He whispers stopping just centimeters from her lips. "Tell me to stop Jessica." He whispers. <br/>    Jess closes the distance kissing him hard. She wraps her arms around his neck and straddles him. "I can't stop thinking about it either. You made me feel so good. All I think about in class is how much I miss your tongue on me. I need you Nick." He groans when she dips her head down to his neck and starts nibbling and sucking his pulse point. <br/>    His hands find her hips and he moves under her grinding against her making her moan against his neck. "Are you wet for me?" He asks trailing his fingers down her side and up under her short dress. She nods her head frantically. She feels his fingers brush against the side of her panties and her thigh and she takes a deep breath in when he slides her panties over and runs his fingers through her wetness. "Holy fuck" he moans feeling how wet she already is for him.  <br/>     He circles her clit with his fingers and when she feels him start to lay her down she decides last time it was about her and this time she wanted it to be about him. "Wait" he stops immediately and it makes her heart swell knowing he's never going to do anything she isn't comfortable with. "You okay?" He asks kissing her cheek. "Yeah I just... I know I don't have any experience, but I really want to make you feel good.. with my mouth like you did for me. If that's okay?" She asks shyly. "Of course it's okay" he nods quickly. <br/>     She gets off his lap and kneels on the ground in front of him. She's so nervous and he can tell by the way her hands are shaking when she goes to undo his belt. "Hey, are you sure? If you're not ready I can just take care of you again. I really don't mind." He says holding her shaking hands. "No I want to Im just nervous I won't be good at it." She says biting her lip nervously. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. It's kind of hard to make a blowjob feel bad." He laughs making her giggle and relax.  <br/>     She unbuttons his belt and pants pulling them down to his ankles. She gulps when she sees how hard he is under his boxers. Her curious hands trail up his thighs toward his boner and she rubs him over his thin layer of clothing. His head falls back and he groans. Shes so turned on and seeing how turned on he is because of her makes her even more wet. <br/>     She pulls his boxers down revealing his hard cock. She licks her lips and grabs it with her small hand. She strokes him a few times just to get familiar with it and reassure herself that she'll do fine. She thinks back to all of the times CeCe shared way too much information about her hookups and she remembers a few things. She licks up his shaft from the base to the tip then closes her mouth around just his tip. <br/>     His hand shoots out to grab a fistful of her hair and it takes all of his willpower to not push her head down further. "God Jessica" he moans when she relaxes her throat and takes him as deep as she can. She's proud of herself for taking as much as she did and not gagging. This is pretty easy she thinks. "Is this okay? And I doing okay?she asks before taking him back in and staring up at him fluttering her eyelashes.  <br/>    He stares at her his mouth hanging open. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Fuck. Yeah you're doing great Jess. Soo good." And now she's blushing and looking all innocent while she's still has him in her mouth and he could cum at the sight. His encouragement makes her feel really warm and tingly and suddenly all she wants to do is make him proud of her. Make him feel just as good as he made her feel.  <br/>    So she starts bobbing her head up and down relaxing her throat and taking him in as fast and as deep as she can. "Fuck oh fuck Jess.. Jesus Christ. so good. Fuck Jessica I'm about to cum!" He groans it all out quickly with his eyes clenched shut. She remembers CeCe saying you can either swallow, spit, or take your mouth off and finish with your hand and she always thought she would be too grossed out to take it in her mouth, but now Nick Miller is screaming about how close he is and he's saying her name and his hands are in her hair and he's slowly rocking his hips into her mouth and the last thing she wants to do is take her mouth off of him.  <br/>    She tenses and braces herself for it and when he screams her name and explodes in her mouth he's looking at her with amazement and she doesn't think twice before swallowing it. "Holy shit." He says when he sees her swallow. That was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Caroline never did that. She'd always finish him off with her hands saying it was gross and she didn't want it in her mouth which he understood.   <br/>     She has some on the corner of her mouth and he can't really talk right now and he doesn't know how to tell her she has his cum on her lips so he takes his thumb and sweeps it off, but before he can wipe it on his boxers she's taking his thumb and sucks it it into her mouth all while maintaining eye contact. "Fuck Jess you're gonna kill me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" <br/>    She swirls her tongue around his finger a few more times before letting his finger go. She's feeling brave and sexy and it's all because of the dumb boy in front of her. "Sorry you just taste so good I couldnt help myself." She says seductively biting her lip. His eyes are dark and his jaw is clenched and the only way she can describe the look he's giving her is the way a predator looks at their prey before they strike.  <br/>    He helps her up and she sits beside him. "I want you Jess. I want to feel you.." he says stroking her thigh with his hand. "I want that too, Nick. I think I'm ready for real this time." She says smiling at him. He leans in to kiss her when his bedroom door starts to open. He pulls away and pulls his boxers and pants back up quickly. <br/>    "Well did you two.." CeCe sees him buttoning his pants and Jess pulling her dress down and both of their hair is a mess and she can't help but laugh. "Wow. Can't leave you two alone for ten minutes." "Shh. Cece! We can't let the guys know." Nick says whisper yelling at her. "What why not? Jess told me". "Yeah, but it's different. This is Winston and Schmidt were talking about. They would not leave me alone if they found out." "Well too late cause you're pretty loud in bed, Miller." CeCe smirks at him before winking at Jess. "Now will you two come down and finish our game of monopoly please?" Jess looks at Nick and he smiles at her before leaning in to whisper "it's okay there's always next time right?" "Yeah. Next time" she says kissing his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Jessica, would you maybe want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Nick says eyes hopeful as he stares nervously waiting for a response. "No. Do it again it's all wrong." Schmidt says shaking his head. "You want Jessica Day to go out with you or not?" "Of course I do Schmidty, but what was wrong with that one?" Nick asks getting tired. <br/>    Theyve been at this for an hour. "Here pretend I'm Jess." Winston says flipping his non existent hair. "I don't think that's necessary buddy." Nick says scrunching his face. "No it's necessary. It needs to seem real its the only way." Schmidt says determined. "God this is my nightmare" Nick groans as he sits down on his bed beside Winston. "Hey, Nicholas." Winston says in his best girly voice. "I dont think the voice is necessa" "yes it is don't listen to him Winnie you're doing great!" Schmidt encourages. "Oh my god let's get this over with. Hey, Jessica I was wondering if you'd go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" Nick says once again. "Uh yeah totally can I invite CeCe?" Winston says fake typing on his phone. "Okay first off she doesn't even talk like that." "Damn it Nick stay in character!" Schmidt yells frustrated. "No! IM DONE WITH THIS IT ISNT HELPING. IM JUST GOING TO ASK HER!" Nick yells storming out of the room.<br/>     "So Jess.. I was thinking about going to see a movie tomorrow night and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with?" He asks voice wavering. "Oh yeah that sounds fun I feel like I haven't been to the movies in forever. I'll let CeCe know. Are Schmidt and Winston coming too?" Jess asks sipping her juice at lunch. Nick's eyes go wide. "Uh duh yeah of course the whole gang is coming." "Okay cool can't wait." "Me neither it's a date." Nick says gulping then turning back to his meatloaf. <br/>    After lunch Schmidt scolds Nick. You're the dumbest boy in school Nicholas. This is why we needed to practice." Schmidt sighs. "I technically told her it was a date though." "No Nick you said what practically anyone says when they plan something. She has no idea it's a date." Schmidt says smacking him in the back of the head which leads to Nick smacking him back and then they're on the floor smacking each other.<br/>    They formulate a plan or Schmidt does and everyone goes along with it. Nick is going to pick Jess up and tell her the others are going to meet them there, but then at the last minute Schmidt will call and tell them they can't make it. It's a flawless plan. It works perfectly when Nick picks her up trying to control himself when she walks out in a short red dress and literally takes his breath away. And it works perfectly when she gets the call from CeCe saying Schmidt has a horrible stomach bug and she and Winston are just going to stay at home in case he needs them.    <br/>     It even works perfectly when they decide that they want to hangout longer after the movie ends and they go for ice cream. It stops working perfectly when Jess asks the simple question. "Hey, Nick is this a date?" "He chokes on his ice cream. "What heh a date?! You think this is a date?" He says laughing hysterically. "Well I mean you said it was a date kinda. And the others didn't show up and I don't know it feels like a date." She says eyeing him suspiciously. "No it's not a date Jessica." He laughs shaking his head. "But hypothetically let's just say it was.. would that be.. would that be okay? Like something you'd be okay with?" He asks quickly.  <br/>    She smiles at him and he fights the urge to kiss her. "Yeah I mean hypothetically if this were a date i'd be pretty happy with it. I mean it would probably be the best date ive ever had.. if it were a date... Which it's not." She says giggling. He laughs with her. "I mean if it were a date it would also be the best date ive ever been on and I'd tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He says reaching out to hold her hand.  <br/>   She stops giggling and searches his now serious and dark eyes. His eyes dart down to her lips and she licks them. They lean toward each other slowly staring at one another's lips. "Nick?" They break apart at the sound of Caroline's voice. "Hey Caroline fancy seeing you here. Ya come here often?"  <br/>   He cringes at his awkwardness he doesn't know how to act around her she's so intimidating and now Jess is here too and he wishes he could moonwalk right out of this ice cream shop. "So you two huh? I didn't peg miss sunshine and rainbows as your type, Nick. How long have you two been dating?" Caroline asks staring daggers into Nick. He glances at Jess who is also staring at him awaiting an answer. "Oh I'm not... We're not. We're friends. We're not uhh, Jess?" He manages to get out his voice a whole two octaves higher. Jess just shakes her head at him. "Yeah we're friends. Nothing more." She says bitterly not taking her angry stare off of him. "Actually it's probably time I go. You should sit Caroline. Maybe you two will work it out. Ya know what they say the 5th times the charm." She says standing up and walking out. <br/>    "Jess. Jessica wait!" He shouts jumping up after her. When he catches up to her shes walking down the street. After yelling after her didn't work he runs up to her and grabs her arm. "Damnit Jess would you just stop for a second?" She whips around to him eyes red and puffy. "What do you want?" She asks and her voice sounds so broken so tiny and he hates that he made her cry. "Jess I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you I just I mean we aren't dating and I didn't even know if this was a date until ten minutes ago. I didn't mean that I don't want us to date cause Lord knows I do. It's all I think about.. you're all I think about." He says lifting her chin to look at him.  <br/>    "I'm sorry I stormed out. I just know the power she has over you and when you freaked out about us I just thought it meant you weren't over her. I didn't want to sit there and watch you crawl back to her." "Jess I am not going back to her. Yeah I know I have a bad track record when it comes to her, but ya gotta believe me when I say I haven't even thought of her since you came along. You're all I can think about Jess. I meant it when I said I wanted you. But I messed up cause I didn't just mean in bed. I want you. I want you to be mine all mine. I want you to be my ole lady."  <br/>    Jess is crying now and she laughs at that wiping her eyes. "Your ole lady?" She laughs harder. "Yeah and I'll be your ole man." He says chuckling. "What do you say?' he asks nervously. "I say kiss me old man." He laughs and picks her up kissing her all over her face making her laugh harder. Then his kisses slow down and now he's just kissing her lips and she's not laughing anymore. Instead she's moaning and her back is against a random brick building and he has his knees between her thighs making her dress ride up giving her chills.  <br/>    He's biting her neck and definitely leaving a few hickeys just because he can now. She's his. She wraps one leg around his waist bring him closer against her and grinds down. "God Jess I want to be a gentleman, but you're making it incredibly hard." He groans against her neck. "That's not the only thing incredibly hard" she says reaching down and palming his hard bulge. He jerks his hips against her hand. "Its our first date. I should take you to your house and give you a kiss on the cheek. That's what you do on a first date." Nick sighs finally breaking away to walk her back to his car.  <br/>     They buckle in and he starts driving. "You know we could do that since that's how normal relationships start.. but considering I gave you a blow job last week and you went down on me two weeks ago I just feel like we're kind of past being normal." She says inching her hand up his thigh. "Jessica" he warns grabbing her hand. "Nicholas. You're my boyfriend now right?" He smiles at that he's Jess' boyfriend and he would never get tired of hearing that. "That I am my beautiful girlfriend." He says kissing her hand. "Okay well I want my boyfriend to take my virginity tonight. So what's it's gonna be? Your house or the back of the car?" He presses his foot on the gas harder clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. "Your house it is" Jess laughs.<br/>    They open the door which takes a little longer than normal considering Nick does so while never taking his lips off of Jess. He presses her up against the front door once they're inside and she frantically starts undoing his shirt buttons. "Nicky are you home?" Nick jumps aways terrified. "Shit shit shit. That's my mom!" He says pushing Jess up stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Nicky?!" She yells again from the kitchen. "Yeah, Ma it's me. I'll be down in a second" he yells back. He gets Jess inside his room and then he freaks out. "She's gonna for two months and the night I'm finally about to make love to the girl of my dreams she's back. Perfect timing." He screams pacing back and forth. "Shh shh". Jess says gently grabbing his shoulders. "Hey it's your mom. I know you miss her. Go catch up. I'll be here. You can sneak me out tomorrow morning and who said you can't still make love to me? Also I find it incredibly sweet that you called it making love" she says jokingly poking him in the chest.  <br/>    He kisses her hard surprising her. "I'll be right back. Clothes off now." He growls taking her bottom lip in his mouth. "Mhmmm yes sir." She moans. He has to stop before he makes himself hard. He runs down stairs and shes left on her boyfriends bed and she smiles when she reminds her self that Nick Miller is her boyfriend. How did she get so lucky? She takes all of her clothes off and gets under his covers. She's nervous and excited and extremely turned on she knows she's making the right choice. Shes so glad nothing happened with Spencer or Sam. She knows Nick is the one who will make this experience as sweet and respectful and pleasurable as possible.  <br/>     His mom won't shut up and he loves her and of course he misses her and feels like a dick for trying to speed up their conversation, but there is a gorgeous naked girl in his bed waiting to have sex with him. "Ma I wanna hear all about your trip, but I'm real tired could we talk tomorrow?" He asks sweetly giving her a peck on the cheek. "Of course Nicky. Go get some rest I love you."<br/>    Then hes not so subtly running up his stairs back to his girlfriend. As soon as he's in his room he locks the door and starts stripping all of his clothes off. He jumps on the bed landing on her making her laugh. His hand shoots to her mouth covering it quickly. "Okay first rule and I hate this rule so much cause you sound like a beautiful sexy angel, but you have to be quiet. My mom can not hear us she will kill me and then kill you and then kill me again."     <br/>    "Okay I can be quiet." Jess whispers earning a suspicious look from Nick. "I can I promise." She says holding our her pinky and if he wasn't falling in love with her before he definitely was now seeing this sexy naked girl making a pinky promise about being quiet during sex. He kisses her and he's determined to not be interrupted again.  <br/>    He trails kisses down to her hips where he nibbles at her hip bone. Her hands play with his soft hair as he gets her off with his tongue. Once she's cummimg she grabs a pillow and shoves it over her face to suppress her moans. And then she gives him a thumbs up at her good behavior and okay he loves her.  <br/>    He pushes one finger into her slowly and she gasps at the feeling. He slowly works another finger in stretching her out. "How does this feel?" He asks speeding up his movements. "Good.. weird, but so good." She moans and after feeling stretched enough she surprises him when she takes his hand, moving his fingers out of her and then grabbing his cock bringing it to her. <br/>     "Are you ready?" He asks sliding his cock through her wet folds. "God yes. Just be gentle at first okay?" She says biting her lip. "Of course honey. We're gonna take it slow your first time." He says kissing her softly. "Are you sure the condom is on right?" She's asks nervously. "Yes Jessica I know how to put on a condom." He says smiling. "Okay just making sure." She says tracing circles on his chest. "Jess. I like you a lot". He says reassuring her. "I like you too.. alot" she says before kissing him again. <br/>     He pushes into her slowly and her breath hitches. Her nails dig into his back and she groans gritting her teeth. He buries his face in her neck and places small soothing kisses up and down her neck. "Fuck Nick" She whimpers. He goes even slower. "I know sweetheart it's okay." He says soothingly.     <br/>    Once he's all the way in he waits for her to adjust. He runs his hand through her hair and tells her how beautiful she is and when she tells him she's ready he asks if she's sure. Then he's moving out of her again.  He’s pushing back in a little faster than before. It takes all his strength to move slowly in her she feels so good around him. "You're so beautiful and youre so tight.. fuck and you're doing so good, Jess." He praises her earning a quiet moan from her. <br/>    “Mhmm you can go a little faster, baby." She says wrapping her legs around his hips pushing him deeper. He speeds up some more still not going too hard since it's just her first time. She starts breathing and moaning louder and he has to cup his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.  <br/>   She doesn't know what it says about her, but that turns her on even more and she takes his hand off of her mouth and pushes his index and middle finger inside her mouth instead. "Fucking hell" he groans at the sight and feel of her. She's close and the closer she gets the harder she sucks on his fingers and the harder she claws at his bare back. She kind of feels bad knowing she has to be leaving marks, but he wanted her to be quiet and that's the only way she knows how. He doesnt seem to mind too much considering his thrusts are getting sloppier and he's panting her name in her ear over and over.  <br/>    He quickly takes his fingers out of her mouth before moving them to her clit to massage her. She starts to scream, but he muffles it with his mouth on hers. She comes around him shaking and her body feels limp as he finishes himself off with a few more thrusts. "Wow" she says breathlessly. Her throat feels so dry like she just ran a marathon. "Wow" he agrees pulling out of her and falling to his back beside her.  <br/>    She turns to her side and looks at him blush evident on her cheeks. "I'm not a virgin anymore!" She whispers her eyes wide. "No you are not " he chuckles kissing her cheek. "Should we do it again?!" She asks excitedly sitting up. He laughs pulling her back down. "I'm glad you had a good time and I want to do that again with you as many times as humanly possible, but guys need a little longer to get ready again. And as lame as it may sound.. I really want to just cuddle with my new girlfriend until we fall asleep?" He says kissing her shoulder. "I like that idea too." She says smiling at him. <br/>    She lays her head on his chest and wraps a leg around him. "You know I'm really glad I had to have you as my partner. Otherwise maybe none of this wouldve happened." "Oh this definitely would've still happened." He says confidently. She slaps his chest playfully. "How do you know Mr.Cocky Pants?" "Because Jess ya had me the second you sat down at our table." He's really going to have to stop saying such sweet things to her or she's going to fall in love and it's way too soon. She tells herself ignoring the voice in her head saying she's already in deep. They fall asleep after telling stories and laughing all night and when he wakes up and she's still in his bed he knows Junior year is going to be the best year by far.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>